Intoxication
by morethanoneotp95
Summary: The voice in Elena's head tells her to stop but the sensations are too unimaginable. 'Her body whirled as she licked her lips time and time again, unsure as to whether she was consuming or being consumed.' A naughtier re-telling of what could have happened at the Halloween-themed frat party in 4x04.


Elena pushed the boy's neck away from herself, collecting the remnants of his blood from her chin.  
"Forget this ever happened." She compelled, turning from the boy and scanning the room to select the next person to feed from.  
Across the room was a slender blond girl; no older than nineteen. A tall, brutish-looking frat boy appeared to be trying to kiss her without success. The girl continued to push him away as Elena tuned in to the conversation.  
"You owe me one," the boy slurred.  
"I do not, leave me alone you creep!" she wailed, her cry swallowed by the music. Satisfied enough with the girl, Elena began pursuing her, the fragrant scent of her intoxicated blood flooding her mouth with saliva.

"Hey handsome, why don't you take a hike?" she shouted in the boy's ear. Either from not hearing or ignoring her, the boy continued to slur at the blond girl. Elena grasped his shoulder and turned him to face herself. She gave him a coy smile and pressed herself against him carelessly, enjoying the sensation a little too much.  
"Leave us alone and forget this ever happened." She commanded. When he had turned and left, Elena spun around and smiled at the girl.  
"Are you okay?" she chirped, acting concerned.  
"Yeah, he's such a jerk. I'm Sarah." She replied, her speech also a little slurred as she swayed slightly.  
"Elena." She replied whilst grasping the girl's hands and dancing with her; she could do what she liked. The girl wasn't going to remember it either way. They danced together for a few minutes and Elena closed the distance between them. The thrum of life coursed through her veins as she spoke to her.  
"This isn't going to hurt. Don't scream," she leant in towards her neck and pulled back, pondering something.  
"Actually, it's going to feel good…" she began. "It's going to feel like the best boy you've ever had is screwing your brains out." And with that, plunged her fangs into the girls exposed flesh. The blood began to slide down Elena's throat, laced with endorphins and Elena gulped eagerly. The girl moaned and sighed, shivering as the blood left her body until Elena moved away. Her body now full of heat, she looked into the girl's eyes once more, compelling her to forget.  
Lazily turning to find someone else, she licked her lips and studied Damon taking a girl's blood from across the room. She walked towards him, swaying a little after the amount of intoxicated blood she had consumed tonight. He pulled back from the girl, stared at her briefly and then turned around to face Elena. His lids were heavy as he slinked towards her, whispering her name for her ears alone.

Reaching each other, they danced with fingers interlaced. Elena, however, broke the connection repeatedly to consume from several frat boys whose hands grazed her behind a little too harshly to be accidental. Her body whirled as she licked her lips time and time again, unsure as to whether she was consuming or being consumed.

Damon only once fed from someone with Elena so close. She was a cherub-like girl; long black hair, rounded face and full lips. When he turned back, Elena reached a finger to Damon's mouth and sucked on the red liquid she collected. Immediately regretting not feeding from her, she lent into him once more and flicked her tongue across his mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted the girl on his mouth.

Their fingers interlaced again quickly and they continued to dance with each other as a sobering voice in Elena's head told her she had crossed a line. Ignoring herself, she pulled Damon by the hand and led him towards the stairs of the house.

"Elena?" he questioned but she didn't respond; she was going to show him.  
Arriving, Elena disregarded the banner of fabric across the entrance to the staircase reading 'No entry' and pulled Damon up the stairs with her.  
Pushing the door open to a small room, probably used for bed linen and towels, she turned on Damon and shut the door.  
"What are we-.." he whispered, his face inches away from Elena's.  
"Bite me." She commanded, tearing her blouse open from the neck downward, ripping the buttons open until the shirt hung completely open. Damon looked confused and didn't move. "Bite me." She ordered once more, tilting her head to expose more of her throat.  
He now complied and sank his teeth directly into the white flesh harshly, drawing blood from a vein. She moaned at the excruciatingly sweet sensation; she had forgotten how it felt to have blood withdrawn. Ignoring the voice which told her to stop, she bucked her hips against Damon's slightly, trying to indicate where she wanted this to go.

Damon pulled back too quickly and she forced his head back to her throat. Plunging his fangs into her again, he sucked harder and faster, earning another loud moan from Elena. She wanted more. Swinging her leg around the man's hip, she grinded herself against him harder, sighing his name too loudly. The voice spoke again; she had gone too far with this. She should stop.

Damon pulled back, lids heavy. He paused and seemed to admire the scene, moving only to lick the strands of blood that had trickled down Elena's neck. She shivered as Damon's tongue licked the lace of her white bra, stopping only an inch before her nipple. Damon licked back up towards his bite but continued past it, arriving at her earlobe which he grazed harshly with his teeth.

"Elena..." he sighed, snaking a hand between their bodies, pushing it down and slinking it under the bottom hem of her skirt without permission. Pushing the wet lace aside with his hands, he caressed her core in slow, agonising movements, gauging her reaction. Elena threw her head back and rolled her hips towards his hand, trying to encourage an increase in the pace. There was his permission.

Damon plunged two of his fingers into her and she began to moan loudly. He grunted as he pumped in a fast unforgiving rhythm, earning animalistic growls from Elena. The torture continued until she began to quiver and become undone before his eyes.  
"I want you." He growled into her ear. There was a moment or two of silence, in which Elena listened to the voice in her head screaming protest.  
"Take me, then." She sighed.

There was a flurry of movement and Damon plunged his length into Elena, her legs now wrapped around his waist. He thrust into her in short, fast, motions, grunting as she bounced on his lap. Waves of fire licked at her core and she screamed in appreciation. Damon's teeth made scraps of her bra and her bare breasts rubbed against his face and neck, causing him to grow impossibly harder.

"_Damon!_" she exclaimed as luxurious pain encapsulated her. Damon's teeth sank into her breast as they were reaching the edge, and she cried out again and again. Consuming her, he plunged his length into her harshly a collection of times more and they exploded.

Riding the waves of their earth-shattering orgasm, Elena bounced onto Damon's length more a few more times before the aftershocks subsided.  
Lifting Elena off of himself, he kissed her once. Contrasting to the act they just participated in, the kiss was sincere and gentle, a simple pressing of lips together. Tasting herself on Damon, Elena licked his bottom lip a final time.

Returning downstairs and no longer caring who saw, Elena and Damon reprised the dance, their bodies pushing together as the deafening beat made the room vibrate. As they moved, they stared at each other knowingly, occasionally pausing to sample the young girls who were lucky enough to walk past.

It was only when Bonnie appeared in the doorway that Elena moved away from him, the voice winning the internal argument.


End file.
